Shrek's Smashing Trial
by NiggaUGay41
Summary: Stacy has trained all her life for our Lord and Savior's blessing, but is she even slightly prepared for Shrek's ogre-sized cock?


Little 17 year old Stacy was lying in her bed after a harsh first day in college. All that stress from her first day built up a huge amount of sexual tension within her. Her hand slowly reached over near her alarm clock where her secret drawer contained her special tool. She opened the drawer, and pulled out a rotten three year old cucumber. She has been using it to please herself since she pledged to prepare for the almighty lord's blessing. She forcefully penetrated her dry pussy with the decaying cucumber and shoved all seven inches in her loose snatch. She shoved it in and out while her pussy lubed itself on its own and loved every second of the bacteria infested vegetable. Even though she knew, this was nothing to compare with his goodness.

After hearing a sudden and distant boom from the other side of her room, she was startled and jammed the cucumber in the wrong way. That had to have done some damage, but it was OK. She heard more startling noises approach her vicinity, then saw her room start to crumble. Thinking it was an earthquake, she retreated to the lobby of her dorm, but before she got to her door, a massive object busted through her wall. The scent of onions filled the room and instantly turned her on. She even lost control of her object slowly walked towards her, and was quite enormous. An eight foot tall creature towering over her 4'11'' body made her slightly nervous, however, she seemed to know who he was.

"Now wasn't that a shrektastic entrance?" his voice boomed.

She instantly knew what this meant and who he was. She said,

"No... Not yet, i don't think I can take it yet."

"I agree. You still have a ways to go to be prepared, however you have proven great amounts of loyalty and will to the point I think I can trust you with my trial of blessing."

Stacy couldn't believe her ears. She was so excited to hear this she almost screamed.

But before any noise came out of her mouth, it was plugged with Shrek's inhuman cock. Without a moment's hesitation, he rammed his juicy cock all the way down to her tonsils. Her eyes watered, and was obviously choking, but Shrek takes no prisoners. He inserts the cocks even further to the point where it reaches her stomach. Shrek starts roughly fucking her face back and forth while Stacy's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't breathe, and thought she was gonna pass out. Right before she collapsed, Shrek pulled out. Once he did, she threw up all over her room and coughed uncontrollably. Shreks cock was still as hard as ever, and had stomach acid dripping from the tip. You're already done? This was just the warm up.

Shrek grabs her tiny head with one hand and forces it on her bed. Despite her being almost unconscious, she used whatever strength she had to spread open her pussy lips open for Shrek, because she knew what was coming. However, over the last three years of preparing herself for this moment, she made a grave mistake. Shrek takes his huge ogre meat and spreads her ass cheek with his other hand. Stacy's eyes widened, and Shrek furiously mauls his cock right in her tight asshole. She screamed, but her face was forced up against her bed, and all her blood curdling screams were muffled. She had never known that Shrek would take her asshole during his blessing, and had prepared for the wrong action all this time. Shrek's thick ogre meat forces its way into the deep part of her large intestine, to the point she took all his cock that he had to offer. For now, at least. Blood spurted from the cracks of her anus, and she was bawling from this unimaginable pain she was going through. Shrek took full thrusts each time and took his cock all the way out and put it all the way back in. The sloshing of blood and shit could be heard from anybody within 30 feet of the scene. Despite the pain, she pushed back against Shrek's force, because she knows that's what he wants. She did all she could to stay conscious and please Shrek for the time he was slaughtering her asshole. Shrek, after five minutes of fucking her ass, starts to accelerate his movement. She knew he was about to cum. Shrek goes back and forth faster and faster each time. It was almost to the point she couldn't feel he asshole anymore, due to it becoming numb. Shrek then roars a deafening roar, and lets out his load. This was no ordinary load. This was similar to a fire hydrant spout for a solid 40 seconds. The cum goes all the way through her body to the other side of her mouth, where she can taste his onion flavored cum, and her own shit and blood.

Stacy was considerably broken. Her asshole was prolapsed, and her stomach was swollen with cum, and she was laying on her broken bed. unconscious. Shrek peered over her limp body and said,

"If you think I am done, you have another thing coming."

Shrek uses his finger and jabs her in the chest with a needle that seemingly grew out of his finger nail. She shoots back up and looks around, until focusing her gaze on Shrek. He had injected him with a super onion powered adrenaline shot. Her beaten up face looked up at him almost begging him for mercy, but this is the most sacred ritual to perform for her ogre lord, and knew she must persevere for whatever he had left.

"Prepare yourself, mortal. For the final stage of the ritual."

Shrek grabs her waist once more, and penetrates her prolapsed intestine. She hardly reacted, and just let it happen. Shrek takes his hands off her waist, and puts his hands in the air. The ceiling of her room collapsed, and completely exposed the sky. A circle of storm clouds started to approach shrek's presense. He seemed to have summoned a great power, because lightning started channeling to his hands, and into his body.

"Here it is! The ultimate test of your devotion! Prepare for your divine judgment!"

Shrek then slowly grows proportionally in size. While still inside her, his cock grew wider than before. As soon as Stacy realized this, she started panicking. She thought she was going to die. Her small body will not be able to stand any more of this. The flesh of her asshole started seriously ripping, and could not stretch anymore. Her pelvis started to snap in two, and her stomach exploded with the cum from before.

It was at that moment, she realized her purpose. She couldn't believe her ignorance. She realized that her divine judgment was to see if she would die all for shrek's pleasure. This was the true test of her loyalty to her lord and savior, and she knew what she had to do. She was insanely turned on at the thought of getting the privilege to die for Shrek's own sexual needs. Her nipples got hard and started squirting milk all over her room. As Shrek grew, he reached up to twenty feet in height, and his cock got larger and larger. Realizing the purpose of her life rewarded her the greatest orgasm anyone could imagine. She squirted, peed, and squired her breast milk all at the same time. At that same instant, her entire body ripped into shambles, and her organs exploded to all parts of her dorm. Her entire dorm looked like a hyena ravaged the entire place. Shrek proudly looked at the scene of the trial. The upper jaw and the cranium of her head fell onto Shrek's palm after the explosion. Shrek looked at her severed head with a warm smile. He said:

"Congratulations, Stacy. You have proven yourself worthy of being in my hall of elite followers. Your devotion has granted you my full protection, and constant care from me. You will now be apart of my many layers."

The head's eyes looked up at Shrek, and almost smiled, but she had no jaw. Shrek takes the head into Mount Ogreus, for it to be displayed with all of the other great warriors who passed the trial of the ogrelord.

Stacy's dream all her life had came true. She now could follow Shrek and his sexual conquests for the rest of ogre eternity.

The End.


End file.
